


Crimson chamber

by Ilonka



Category: Crimson Peak (2015), The Bloody Chamber - Angela Carter (Short Story)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bluebeard Fusion, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Macabre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilonka/pseuds/Ilonka
Summary: First wife loves and endures.





	

I am case of ludicrous romanticism.

If I just could have stopped loving him. He poisoned me slowly and painfully, without any remorse or sadness. When I stabbed _her_ , he looked surprised that the pawn was fighting back.

He tried to get rid of me. He took me into his arms to carry me outside, to leave me, still weakened by poison, to the mercy of the elements.  But I had still knife in the innocent lavender folds of my robe, and I sank it to him. He dropped me to the floor and it took couple of minutes for me to crawl back int the bed.

But unlike the siblings, I survived.

Now he is laying on the open stone coffin, dressed in his black finery, with fresh flower always on his buttonhole. He is exquisitely handsome.   
  



End file.
